


Were-coffee AU

by TonySaber



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Always Has Been, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I have big plans, aged-up, cant have a story be only angst lol, couldn't decide which one to do so why not both, idk around 17-18, idk werewolf au mixed with coffee shop au, it's all gay?, mostly angst tho, really gay, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySaber/pseuds/TonySaber
Summary: Luz goes to a concert... worst decision of her life.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. A Concert?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from in my pea-sized brain, but here it is. I got the name of the coffee shop from an orphaned work called "We’re the perfect blend (Coffee Shop AU)". Again, don't expect updates often.

I’m woken up by the dreadful sound of a blaring alarm. I flip over to silence the insistent beeping. I lay there for a moment, replaying the moments of yesterday in my head. 

“Time to get up. I don’t want to be late, after all,” I say to the emptiness before me, feelings of loneliness setting in. I sit upon my full-sized bed and look around my darkened room. Familiar outlines of various items greet my eyes as I get off. 

I switch the lights on and walk to my closet to pick an outfit for the day. I choose a pair of bleached, light blue overalls and a cute yellow top with a cartoon bee on it. I changed out of my pajamas, which consisted of thin gray shorts and a plain white tank-top. I look into the mirror and give myself finger-guns, a small giggle escaping from my lips.

I leave my room and reach the bathroom. Grabbing my toothbrush, I wet it under the faucet. I look around for my toothpaste, only to find it in my hand. 

“I’m such an idiot,” I say to myself. I’m not really an idiot, at least, that’s what Mamá tells me.

About fifteen minutes later I’m almost ready. I grab my phone to check for any notifications. There’s only one, from my good friend Willow. 

“Are you free later?” it reads.

“Yeah. What for?” I reply.

“Well, Gus and I were going to that concert and had an extra ticket, so we wondered if you wanted to come.” She explained. Oh yeah… the concert. 

“But I thought Viney was going with you?”

“She canceled last minute, something to do with Emira.”

“I think we both know what she’s doing…” 

“Luz, stop.” I can almost hear the annoyance in her voice with that last line. 

“Sorry, sorry. But yeah, I can go.” 

“Alright good. See you at 7:00.” 

“See ya.”

I finally have something to do besides be a gay hermit. I shove my phone into my pocket and head out my front door. Carefully maneuvering my way around the apartment complex, I made my way to the elevator. I finally leave the building and make my way down the mostly-empty sidewalk. Finally, I see the coffee shop I work at come into view. “Lumi-tea” it’s called.


	2. Friday Shift

“Took you long enough!” My coworker, Jerbo, says teasingly as I walk in the door.

“Oh, can it,” I reply, shooting daggers into him with my eyes.

“You’re never late, Luz. What made you late?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just not feeling it today, or something.” I grab my apron off the poorly secured hook and go to put it on.

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it.”

It wasn’t long after our banter that our first customer came in. A usual, Edric. He always claims he comes so often because of our good selection, but I know he only comes in to see Jerbo. About the same events happen every day. Edric walks in, Jerbo drops everything and blots to the counter, blushing, of course. Edric throws out some compliments, then he finally orders. 

“I bet you’d be late every day if it meant you could walk with him,” I whisper as soon as Edric rounds the corner.

“Yeah,” Jerbo replies dreamily. “WAIT NO! I MEAN NO!” he quickly clarifies.

“Uh-huh, whatever you need to tell yourself.”

“S-shut up,” he says, completely flustered.

“I wish I could.” 

More customers come and go until it is almost the end of my Friday shift. I’m about to start closing up, but I’m stopped by a familiar voice.

“Wait!” she says, bursting in from the out.

“Yes?” I say slightly confused, but then I look up to face this familiar stranger. Oh, of course, it’s Amity Blight. The one girl I have a crush on.

“Sorry, are you closed?”

“You know the answer, don’t you? You come here every day.” That may have been an exaggeration, but still, she comes in a lot. 

“Ugh, I know! J-just... I… I’ll have my usual,” she finally gets out. For whatever reason, her face is pretty red. Probably from running… although, there's a part of me that thinks something different. Could she… no. There’s no way that Amity Blight could like me, *me* of all people. She’s successful, good grades, and really, *really* pretty. And I... well, I’m a social reject, mediocre grades, and still kind of good looking, I guess.

“Alright, cutie.” Did I just say that? I need to stop. She’s caught off guard and almost falls over.

“W-what?” she squeaks.

“UH, NOTHING! GETTING YOUR ORDER NOW!” I exclaim, probably a bit too loud. I fumble my way through the kitchen and somehow make her drink. “S-sorry about earlier, here’s your drink.”

“Thanks,” Amity replies, not making eye contact. Her face still hasn’t become any less red than when she first burst into the shop.

“You’re welcome!” She turns to leave, but then I remember something. “Oh, don’t leave yet! I gotta give you this.” I hand her a small folded piece of paper.

“O-oh, thanks. Again.” She turns away sheepishly. 

“Yeah, see you later.” 

You see where this is going, I gave her my number and a place to meet this Sunday.

“And you thought I was bad… yeesh,” Jerbo seems to come out of nowhere, although I know he just came out from behind the curtain.

“Listen, one, you and Edric are dating already. Two, you were just as bad.”

“You sure about that one, buddy?”

“Alright, alright, fine. I’ll stop teasing you about Edric.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear!” 

“Okay, whatever. We should clean up, it’s five minutes to closing.”

“I guess so.”

Soon, we’re parting ways and left to our own devices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has a second before she has to drive to the concert, so why not check on Amity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A h, I'm sorry! My brain sucks sometimes ;-;. Really short chapter for today, but I'll try to get out a longer one soon.

I make it back to my apartment swiftly, just a little before 6:00 p.m., giving me about an hour before I have to get to the concert. One of my favorite bands will be playing tonight, which is always a bonus. They’re called “Mother Mother”.

I crash onto my couch, seeking to waste some time on my phone, only to find an unread message. It’s from Amity.

“What time u wanna meet on Sunday?” It reads.

“Idk I chose Sunday cause I’m off early” I type out.

“Well, I can meet as early as 2:00”

“That’s fine with me! See u at 2:00 <3” I didn’t think before sending that last part. I wanted to pass away right then and there.

“Yup!” 

Welp, good thing she actually replied. I take a quick glance at the time to realize it’s only 6:10. Great. Oh, whatever. I’ll just watch YouTube or something. 

…

It’s creeping up on 7:00, so I throw on my shoes and leave my apartment. I make it to my car soon enough and start the 15 minute drive to the concert.


End file.
